


Solving The Mystery

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Allusion to Shower Sex, Betting, Confessions, Crushes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious AJ, Oblivious Howie, This was before I started writing smut, allusion to sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ has been harboring a crush on a certain bandmate, and he wonders if his crush will ever notice. He finally takes matters in his own hands, and forces his crush to see what he's been oblivious to all along. Both of them eventually learn that their other bandmates had been expecting this for months, shocking them to their very cores.





	Solving The Mystery

“Howie can I talk to you?” AJ looked at his older friend, looking troubled.

“Yes, sure, what’s wrong?” Howie seemed perplexed that AJ wanted to talk to him, it wasn’t often that the tattooed man went to him with a problem. 

“I am having this issue, and I can’t go to anyone else about it. You are the only one I trust in the group to not make fun of me, and to honestly help me” AJ looked petrified to reveal his problem, and Howie hastened to reassure the other man. 

“AJ, what’s going on? I will help you as much as I can, and I’m honored that you feel you can come to me, but I am at a loss about what you need help with” Howie spoke softly and reassuringly to the younger man, who seemed to deflate at his words. 

“I have a crush on someone in the group, and I don’t know what to do about it. I keep trying to drop hints, but the guy seems clueless. Do you have any tips to help me out?” AJ looked at Howie as he asked, and saw the other man wilt at his words. 

“Have you tried just talking to him straight? I am sure that Nick will just say yes to a date with you. He seems to be crushing on you too” Howie tried not to show the emotions that were currently running through him. 

Howie had had a crush on AJ for years, and hoped the other man did too, but he saw that AJ had been spending a lot of time Nick lately, and thought that was who he had the crush on. 

AJ looked stunned for a minute. “Wait Nick has a crush on me? When did that start? Nick told me last week that he had a new girlfriend, and he needed my help with hotel reservations for this weekend” Howie’s eyes widened at this.

“You don’t have a crush on Nick? I really thought that was who all the hints were for, and why you two were spending so much time together. Man, do I feel like an idiot now. So, if it’s not Nick, then who is your crush? My next guess would be Kevin, but I could see you with Brian as well” Howie started listing the other two members of the group, as AJ shook his head. 

“It’s you Howie. You are the one I have a crush on. Man, subtlety does not work on you. I have been trying for weeks to get you to notice me” AJ sent an exasperated look to the shocked man. 

“Re....Really?” Howie stuttered, as AJ sent him a soft smile. 

“Yes, Howie. I really want to pursue a relationship with you. I am tired of the one-night stands, and trying to fight my crush on you. I want to have a serious relationship, and I have seen the glances you have sent my way when you think I am not looking” AJ told the man slyly. 

Howie looked down with a blush blooming on his face. He thought he had been subtle, but apparently not. He felt his head being lifted, and looked into AJ’s soft brown eyes, as the other man softly kissed him. 

Sparks flew, and the two men deepened the kiss. A few minutes later, both men were panting, and smirked at each other as they caught their breaths. 

“Care to join me for dinner tonight?” AJ asked the shorter man, who nodded.

“Yes, I’d love to have dinner with you. What excuse should we use with the other two nosy ones that we work with” Howie questioned, referring to the Kentucky cousins. 

“Just tell them that we need to go shopping for one of your nephews. Isn’t his birthday coming up anyway?” AJ thought quickly, and saw Howie nod his head. 

“Yes, I need to send him a gift soon, his birthday is in two weeks. He is into some of the same stuff you are, so it’s a good excuse to use. We can say that we dropped it back at my hotel room before we came back” Howie and AJ quickly planned to get away from the cousins, knowing Nick was with his girlfriend. 

Twenty minutes later, they were on their way to their favorite Mexican restaurant, that had amazing burritos. They were soon eating, and talking. 

“How long have you had your crush” Howie asked the younger man, who flushed.

“About three years now, maybe longer. I’ve been trying to pursue you for the last three months, and it hasn’t worked. You really don’t notice what’s going on around you, do you?” AJ confessed, teasing the other man with his last statement. 

“Apparently not. I have had a crush on you for the last year, and watching you with Nick nearly tore me apart. I was so jealous, and had to resist all temptations to yell at Nick” Howie turned red as he made his own confession, leaving AJ speechless. 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that. Guess we suck at being subtle. How long until the other three notice the change in our relationship, that is if you want to pursue this as much as I do” AJ looked down as he softly asked the question, making Howie frown. 

“AJ, look at me please.” Howie waited until AJ looked up at him again. “I wouldn’t have accepted your offer for dinner if I didn’t want to pursue this. And to answer your question, I think either Brian or Nick. Kevin is worse than the two of us at noticing things. I swear that man is why we are late all the damn time” Howie huffed as he reassured the man across from him. 

“Yea, I was thinking Nick as well. I completely agree with you about Kevin. The man is so absent-minded, it’s a wonder we are as successful as we are sometimes” AJ sighed as he smiled at the man across from him. 

The two men finished dinner, and went on a walk. As they passed a park, they opted to walk through it, to get some ice cream. 

“Can I ask you something AJ” Howie watched some kids playing as he stole a glance at the man walking with him.

“Sure Howie, what’s up” AJ laughed as he saw the kids playing tag. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Howie looked up into AJ’s eyes, and AJ’s breath caught in his throat.

“Yes, Howie, I will be yours, if you will be mine?” AJ gave a hopeful look to Howie, and grinned when Howie nodded his head. 

“Of course, I will” Howie slipped his hand into AJ’s as they approached the ice cream stand. Three minutes later, they were sharing a vanilla cone with sprinkles. 

The new couple continued walking around the park, sharing laughs and the ice cream. Howie let AJ have the last bite of the cone, and kissed the crumbs off of his lips. They eventually made their way back to the hotel, and went up to Howie’s room, knowing that the cousins wouldn’t disturb them if they were in Howie’s room. 

“Where do you want to go with this? Do you want to keep this a secret, or tell the others?” Howie questioned AJ as they settled on his bed, turning the tv on, to watch a movie. 

“I want to see where this can go. I really want this to work out and be a long-term thing. I don’t think we can hide this for long, so I think we will have to tell the other three soon. Let’s just act like this is normal, and see if they pick anything up. If they don’t see it in a month, we will tell them then” AJ suggested. 

“I want the same things. I also agree with your plan. Now no more talking, I want to make out” Howie grabbed AJ’s shirt, and kissed the grizzled man roughly. 

It took a moment for AJ to respond, not used to Howie being so forward, but soon met the older man’s passion, and it quickly turned heated. Things went quickly, and soon both men were naked and exploring each other’s bodies. An hour later, in a mess of sweat and other fluids, both men fell asleep, not realizing that they wouldn’t get their month reprieve. 

“Howie, time to get up! We have a meeting in an hour” Brian’s voice floated through the door, making Howie swear, as he shook AJ awake. 

“Damn it! We forgot about the meeting this morning. What are we going to do now? You are on a completely different floor, and I have Brian two doors down from me, and Kevin across from me” Howie whispered, hoping that Brian wasn’t still at the door. 

“Well, we have two options. I can try and sneak out, which I doubt will work, or we can act like this is completely normal, and see what happens” AJ looked at the other man in the bed who sighed. 

“I really wish we had another month, but due to both of our stupidity, we will have to tell the three musketeers sooner than I wanted to” Howie grumped, as AJ kissed the frown off his face. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad. I know Nick won’t care, but I admit I’m worried about the cousins. I know they are both married, but I don’t know how they feel about gay people, especially with Brian’s beliefs.” AJ sent a worried look to Howie, who nodded. 

“Well, you can borrow one of my t-shirts, thank god we are the same size. Just rewear your jeans, and you should be okay. I’m going to hop in the shower really quick, care to join me?” Howie slyly asked the sleep mussed man, whose eyes widened, nodding his head. 

“What kind of a question is that? Water conservation at its finest.” AJ beamed, making Howie roll his eyes. 

“Worst line in the world, I swear” Howie grumbled as he followed AJ into the shower. 

Thirty minutes later, the two men opened Howie’s hotel room door, to see Kevin walking out at the exact same time. His eyes widened as he saw AJ hand in hand with Howie. 

“When did this happen?” Kevin asked, seemingly curious. 

“Last night. We both confessed our crushes on each other, and went on a date. Came back here, and spent the night together” Howie told the oldest member of their group, who nodded his head. 

“Good, I was sick of seeing the looks between you two. You owe me for the five bucks I just lost to Nick and Brian will look for compensation as well” Kevin mock sighed as he started down the hallway, not realizing that neither man was following him. 

“What the hell are you talking about” AJ questioned Kevin disbelievingly, blinking rapidly. 

“Brian, Nick, and I had a bet on when you two would finally realize what we have seen for the last six months. Nick bet that it would happen on this tour, while Brian thought it would have happened two months ago, and I said that you would wait until after the tour was over. Obviously, Nick won the bet” Kevin softly smiled at the confused couple. 

“AJ and I thought you and Brian would have been disgusted with us, especially Brian, with his beliefs. We were afraid to tell you guys” Howie confessed, seeing Kevin look at him in shock. 

“Brian and I may be straight, but we could see the love going on between the two of you, and the undeniable connection you two have. We have had time to come to terms with it, and accept the two of you for who you are, and not what you are. Brian will tell you the same thing. We just don’t want to see anything heavier than kisses and hugs. Save it for the bedroom please” Kevin reassured the two men, teasing them at the end of his speech.

AJ and Howie looked at each other, and hugged Kevin. The two walked hand in hand down to the dining room, with Kevin accompanying them, and saw the two blondes waiting for them. Nick saw their joined hands, and whooped in excitement.

“You two owe me five bucks!” Nick crowed to Brian and Kevin who grumbled at him, handing him two five-dollar bills, with Brian sending mock threatening to looks AJ and Howie, who blushed. 

“Thank you, AJ and Howie, for making me ten dollars richer” Nick smiled at the two men, and nodding his head, silently telling them that he accepted their relationship. 

The two men silently turned to Brian, who blew out a breath, and got up to hug the two men. He whispered “It’s all good” in both of their ears, and they both visibly relaxed, now knowing that their brothers all accepted them. 

AJ and Howie continued to date, and as the group got more successful, so did their relationship. 

“Did you ever think we would find happiness in each other?” AJ questioned his husband one night, several years later. 

“Yes, I had hoped we would, and I am glad we did. Loving you and being with you has been the most rewarding part of my life” Howie blushed as he rubbed his swollen stomach, the baby inside squirming around. 

“I can’t wait to meet our fourth child in just a few months. The three you have already given me are miracles, and I’m so excited you convinced me to try for number four. But we are done after this right?” AJ peered at Howie, who nodded. 

“Yes, I can’t do this again. Three pregnancies, including a twin one, has completely worn me out” Howie sat down at the kitchen island, drinking water, hoping to calm down his rambunctious daughter currently bouncing around his uterus. 

That night, the two men spooned each other as they fell asleep, just like they had for the last number of years. They were still in the group with Kevin, Brian, and Nick, but things moved slowly now that they all had kids. AJ’s last thought before succumbing to sleep was “at least Howie finally solved the mystery of my crush all those years ago”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the support, kudos, comments, and hits on my stories. I am so beyond appreciative of it all, and it does not go unnoticed. Next story will be out Sunday night, or Monday morning! See y'all in my next one!


End file.
